This application is based upon provisional patent application Ser. No. 60/498,268 filed Aug. 26, 2003.
The invention deals generally with folding baby strollers and more specifically with a folding baby stroller which folds into a reduced size.
The size of a folded baby stroller is very important to the adults using them because of the frequent need to transport such strollers in automobiles, and somewhat less frequently on planes, buses and trains. Furthermore, the folded size is also significant in the sales of strollers because a smaller size reduces shipping costs.
Many prior art designs for strollers have satisfactory dimensions in their folded thickness and width, but the length dimension makes handling the folded stroller cumbersome. The problem is that when the typical stroller is folded, the rear wheels stick out one end of the configuration, and the handle and canopy stick out the other end with a total length that is actually longer than the unfolded stroller.
It would be very beneficial to have a stroller that has a substantially reduced folded length compared to those strollers of the prior art.